Rock Me
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Hola, acá les traigo mi primer fic sobre mis parejas favoritas de Soul Eater: SXM, B*SXT Y KXC. Espero que lo disfruten.


Rock Me

ROCK-ONE DIERECTION

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the Kid y Chrona estaban reunidos en el patio del Shibusen, mientras que Tsubaki le mostraba a sus amigos unas fotos que del verano del 2009 donde estaban de vacaciones en la playa, los chicos quedaron embobados con el cuerpo de sus novias cuando las observaban como estaban vestidas con bikini

**Do you remember summer '09?****  
****Wanna go back there every night,****  
****Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,****  
****Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,****  
****Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,****  
****Oh my, my, they could never shut us down**

-Nyajajaja recuerdo como estaban sentados ahí en la arena, pero nadie le hacía caso al gran Ore-Sama que surfeaba por las olas.-Dijo Black Star riendo burlonamente como siempre.

-Quién te iba a hacer caso si todos tenían puesto los ojos en mi novio que tocaba la guitarra tan bien-Respondió Maka abrazándose con Soul.

-La verdad es que fue el mejor momento de mi vida, amé cantarle a mi novia-Dijo Soul animado mientras le correspondía el abrazo y luego fundieron sus labios en un beso.

-Yo amaba estar acostado en la arena, bueno no tan simétrica mientras acariciaba los rosados cabellos de Chrona (para mí su cabello es rosado)-Dijo Kid mientras tomaba de la cintura a su hermosa y tímida novia.

-K-kid la ve-verda-d y-yo ta-también a-amaba estar a t-tu la-lado-Dijo Chrona mientras se sonrojaba y Kid le acariciaba la suave piel de su rostro para luego besarla apasionadamente.

**I used to think that I was better alone,****  
****Why did I ever wanna let you go?****  
****Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,****  
****The words you whispered I will always believe**

Black Star en ese momento abraza a Tsubaki (su novia)

-Mi hermosa reina perdóname por haber peleado contigo sin ninguna razón cuando estábamos allá, fui un idiota al decir que quería que te vayas ¡lo siento!

-Tranquilo cariño, está todo bien dijo Tsubaki con esa amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba. La pareja se abraza tiernamente y se besan.

Los cuatro técnicos y las dos armas seguían viendo las fotos de esas vacaciones en la que la pasaron tan felices.

-Oh me encanta esa foto en la que estamos todos juntos mirando el mar-Dijo Maka entusiasmada con la fotografía.

-Recuerdo que las tres nos dijeron algo a nosotros en ese momento y nos pusimos felices-Dijo Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón.

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,****  
****I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

El recreo había terminado, los seis adolescentes entraron al salón, Tsubaki le muestra a Kid un foto que lo sonrojó por completo-

-Hey esta foto creo que se la tienen que quedar tú y Chrona.

-T-Tsubaki, ¿cómo obtuviste esta foto?

-Es una larga historia, pero no la tomé yo, agradece que Maka no la vió y asegúrate de que no lo haga.

-V-va-vale-Respondió Kid colorado como un tomate y sin pensarlo le muestra la fotografía a Chrona. Ella queda en shock cuando ve que en ella se mostraba a ellos dos desnudos en la cama de una habitación en el hotel donde se hospedaron.

**We were together summer '09,****  
****Wanna roll back like pressing rewind,****  
****You were mine and we never said goodbye**

-Chrona ¿lo recuerdas? La pasamos tan bien esa noche quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y sentirte tan cerca de mí.

Ella se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero con una tímida sonrisa le responde.

-Y-yo también pa-pasé u-un b-buen mo-mento, aunque, a-al prin-cipio no sabía lidiar con eso.

Él la toma de la mano y mira tiernamente –Pero al final supiste lidiarlo, ella solo sonríe.

**I used to think that I was better alone (better alone),****  
****Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go),****  
****Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea),****  
****The words you whispered I will always believe**

Mientras tanto Soul y Maka…

-Maka.

-¿Si Soul?

-La verdad es que no podía dormir tranquilo cuando nos peleábamos allá, fui un idiota al creer que estaba mejor solo.

-Tranquilo Soul, si a veces eres un poco insoportable, al menos agradece que no te di uno mis Maka Chop!- Esto último lo hizo sonriendo burlonamente.

Soul la abraza de la cintura y apoya su frente con la suya

-Maka, eres hermosa, aún recuerdo esa frase que me dijiste allá cuando estábamos abrazados en la arena.

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah****  
****I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

Cuando terminaron las clases del día las tres parejas se juntaron en el parque, se acostaron en el césped y siguieron observando las últimas fotos que quedaban.

**R-O-C-K me again,****  
****R-O-C-K me again,****  
****R-O-C-K me again, yeah****  
****I want you to R-O-C-K me again,****  
****R-O-C-K me again,****  
****R-O-C-K me again, yeah**

-Me encanta esta fotografía-Dijo Tsubaki admirando la imagen que se veía en el soporte en la que los seis están sentados en ronda ahí en la arena.

-Chicos-Dijeron las muchachas al unísono.

-¿Si?-Respondieron los tres

-Las tres estuvimos pensando en las palabras que les dijimos allá cuando estuvimos de vacaciones-Dijo Maka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Soul.

-Si… chicos.

-Las tres queremos que nos rockeen una vez más!-Exclamaron las tres con entusiasmo.

Los muchachos sonrieron simpáticamente al oírlas.

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah****  
****I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

-¿De verdad quieren eso?-Dijo Black Star riendo maniáticamente.

-Si por favor-Dijo Tsubaki.

-Kid, por favor quiero sentirte una vez más-Dijo Chrona sonriendo y sin tartamudear.

-Como quieras amor-Respondió Kid sonriendo.

-Yo también Soul quiero escucharte. Dijo Maka sonriendo, su sonrisa era admirable.

-Como quieras mi ama-le dijo Soul tomándola de la mano.

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah****  
****I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care****  
****I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

Los muchachos cumplieron con lo que les habían pedidos sus guapas novias. Y le dieron el gusto, Soul, Black y Kid les cantaron a sus novias _ROCK ME DE ONE DIRECTION. _Ellas quedaron felices al oír a sus novios y con simpatías ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ahora queremos que nos rockeen a nosotros-ellas solo se sonrojaron sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros y sin pensarlos le dieron a sus novios un tierno beso en los labios.


End file.
